Sugar Drop
The Sugar Drop Feature was introduced on a trial basis in Candy Crush Saga on April 22, 2015. It is expected to roll out to all players within the next few weeks, based on King.com sources. This feature allows the player to win boosters by collecting a certain number of the eponymous sugar drop candies. Sugar drops can be collected in the latest level of player progress, as well as in specially marked levels denoted as Sugar Track levels. The feature is activated in rounds such that once you have collected all the rewards in one round, you must wait a certain amount of time before you can use the feature again. A list of levels which are best for collecting sugar drops, as voted by members of this wiki, can be found here. Trial release phase This feature is undergoing constant change as it is still in a trial release phase. Some users do not yet have the feature, including some with advanced game progress. A/B testing has been suggested, but there appear to be more than two variants of the feature, suggesting an A/B/N model. There are also some subtle differences, which could be due to program defects (glitches). Differences in behaviour between users are known to exist in the following areas: * number of candies to collect per round * number of rewards * length of cool-down period between rounds * ability to collect sugar drops from the same level more than once * number of sugar drops credited for every one collected The feature was significantly updated on the web interface, with the release of the 66th episode, Soda Swamp (Episode 66). This release included the addition of information screens on the web, as well as changes to the reward screens. Sugar drops (candies) Sugar drops have the properties of ordinary candies, but they have a white band imprinted with the letter "C". Sugar drops can be collected to obtain rewards. These candies are created in special sugar track levels, as well as in the current level of progress, but they are not truly "spawned" onto the board. Instead, when the user or a conveyor belt generates a cascade of 5 or more matches, such that Mr. Toffee can be heard saying, "Sweet", "Tasty", "Delicious", and "Divine", a stream of sparkles arc from the center of the board, and change a candy at random into a sugar drop. One sugar drop is created regardless of the size of the cascade. Cascades created in between moves, such as by the movement of a conveyor belt, can also cause sugar drops to be created. Cascades during Sugar Crush do not create sugar drops, however. When sugar drops are matched, they go into the collection jar. Note that a colour bomb + striped candy combo will not turn a sugar drop into a striped candy. It will simply be activated and collected into the jar. Current level of progress :The latest level of your progress will always give sugar drops, whether or not it is on the Sugar Track (unless it's a Timed Level on mobile). You will be able to collect sugar drops from your current level of progress until you have beaten it, at which point, the feature will be deactivated for that level, and activated on the level you have progressed to. The current level of progress is displayed on the map with a Sugar Track level icon. :For the Sugar Track Levels in the same episode, they will act as standard Sugar Track Levels on Facebook. On mobile however, they stay deactivated until some time later after you beat the episode finale. :An easy way to collect sugar drops on your current level is to get as many combos as you can, causing sugar drops to appear. It doesn't matter if you fail that level. You can repeat collecting sugar drops on that level if you exit the game and enter it again. At which case, the sugar drop icon will appear. Sugar Track levels Please note that this section details the behaviour of those levels which are on the Sugar Track. The activation and deactivation characteristics herein do not apply to the current episode of progress. Sugar track levels are shown on the map with a raised, bouncing icon with the letter "C", when the Sugar Drop feature is active. These levels spawn sugar drop candies which the player can collect to obtain gifts. Sugar track levels can usually be played only once per round, after which, they are deactivated for the remainder of the round. However, when the player completes a sugar track level without collecting any sugar drops, they may be able to play the level again. Additionally, when a player earns a reward, the last sugar track level played may often be played again. Some of these apparent inconsistencies may be due to program defects. When you click on a sugar track level to play it, a progress bar is shown, indicating the number of candies you have collected thus far, and the number needed for the next reward. The progress bar syncs between Facebook version and mobile version. On non-sugar track levels, the progress bar is shown, but it is grayed out. This is one way to tell if a sugar track level has been de-activated, when you fail a level and click retry to play it again. Another method is to check the progress bar after playing a level, where the bar may gray out, indicating that no more drops will be available here. There are three sugar track levels per episode, starting with the fourth episode, Chocolate Mountains. The first sugar drop level is Level 36. There are sugar track levels of all level types , and in the full range of difficulty from very easy to insanely hard. Please note that timed sugar track levels are enabled on the Facebook version only, not on mobile. On the mobile version, if the level chosen in Mystery Quests happens to be a sugar track level, you can collect sugar drops just as if you are choosing that level directly on the map. You cannot collect again if you have collected even a single sugar drop in one of your attempts, even if you failed the level. All the sugar drop levels may be browsed here. Collection jar On Facebook version, it's located below the objective list (ingredients, orders, etc.). On mobile, it is located at the same place of Moon Scale in Dreamworld. During play, sugar drop candies matched are collected in the jar. The number of candies collected is displayed on the jar. At the end of the level, whether you pass it or not, the sugar drops from the collection jar get added to the total needed for the next reward. Typically, the player is credited one sugar drop for every one collected. However, in one presentation variant, the player is credited two sugar drops for every one they collect. Claiming rewards When you complete a level that brings the sugar drop count to the number needed for a reward, the animated rewards window is displayed. The sugar drops are poured from the collection jar into a mechanical contraption, which mixes them up. A gift box then pops out, and instantly opens to show the boosters won, but you must press the Claim reward button to add these to your supply of boosters. The next screen confirms the boosters have been added. You must then press the Sweet! button to resume game play. The original version showed a still Tiffi standing near a conveyor belt with a wrapped gift waiting on it. You had to click on the gift, which would then open to show the contents of the reward. There is a bug in which you cannot claim your reward, even though the progress bar and the animated rewards window behave normally. The present stays wrapped and the "Claim reward" button is grayed out, so there is no way to progress. Cool-down period Once the final reward of the round has been won, the Sugar Drops feature is deactivated for a period of time. During this time, when the player clicks any level to play it, the sugar drops progress bar displays a timer indicating the amount of time remaining before the feature is reactivated. On mobile, sugar track levels are still indicated by larger icons during cool-down, but they will not be bouncing until cool-down is over. The duration of the period of time currently varies from one player to another. Known cool-down times are 4, 8 and 12 hours. Reward program variants Several reward programs have been identified. One known program gives rewards after 42 candies, then after 78 candies, then after 120 candies, with a grand total of 240 candies to collect, for three rewards. However, some people have only 120 candies to collect, while others have five rewards on offer, with as many as 600 candies to collect. Known rewards include the following boosters: Lollipop Hammer, Free Switch, Striped and Wrapped, Colour Bomb, Lucky Candy, gold bars (quantity varies), Jelly Fish, Coconut Wheel. The types of rewards received are random, and may not be related to the package number or the reward program. The following chart illustrates the different rewards received for one of the five-reward variants: NOTE: You cannot get Lucky Candy until you unlock it. List of levels with sugar drops Trivia *This feature was introduced prematurely on the teaser video of level 906 one day before the official release of the 62nd episode, Polka Park. *This feature was officially introduced when the 44th Dreamworld episode, Nocturnal Nuisance was released. *This feature is only available in Reality. In Dreamworld, there are no levels that have this feature. *On mobile, you can collect sugar drops at any time, however you must connect to the Internet to claim rewards. As such, the cool-down will not be activated as long as you have rewards not claimed. **As of android 1.55.1, reward box will be reserved until you connect and claim. Also, any drop collected beyond the last reward will be wasted. Do not collect too many drops whenever you cannot claim rewards. **Also in android 1.55.1, there is a glitch that, cool-down does not start correctly unless you open a level to confirm the progress bar. **As of android 1.56.0.3, the reward box will not be reserved even if the player connects midway after it appears. *In the first version of the reward screen, Tiffi showed different emotions on Facebook than she did on the mobile version. *On mobile (as of 1.52.2), there is a glitch whereby the counter on the collection jar keeps showing zero. This does not affect the sugar drops you have actually collected and only affects if you are playing the first sugar drop level every time you open the game. *If you have many computers around, with same sign-in account, you can get many reward times for each stage reward. Gallery Facebook SD_PC_Reward_v3_Claim.png|Reward 2 of 3 with 600 candies - before gift is claimed - current (3rd) version SD_PC_Reward_v3_ResumePlay.png|Reward 2 of 3 with 600 candies - after gift is claimed - current (3rd) version Sugar Drop (speech).PNG|Reward 3 of 5 with 600 candies - after gift is claimed - current (3rd) version New_Claim_Reward.png|Reward 5 of 5 - before gift is claimed - old (2nd) version Claiming_rewars_in_Sugar_Drop_feature_(Facebook_new).png|Reward 2 of 5 - before gift is claimed - old (2nd) version Sugar_Drops!_-_win_boosters_making_cascades!_goal_reached.png|Reward 2 of 3 with 240 candies - before gift is opened - original (1st) version Sugar_Drops!_-_win_boosters_making_cascades!_prize_awarded.png|Reward 2 of 3 with 240 candies - after gift is opened - original (1st) version Sugar Drop Feature.png|Reward 3 of 3 with 114 candies - before gift is opened - original (1st) version Sugar Drop Feature Gift.png|Reward 3 of 3 with 114 candies - after gift is opened - original (1st) version Sugar Drop Feature 600.png||Reward 5 of 5 with 600 target - before gift is opened - original (1st) version 44_SD_collected_in_43R.png|I have collected 44 Sugar drops in Level 43, one of the best levels to collect sugar drops fast. Mobile devices Screenshot_2015-05-19-12-57-03.png|Levels with Sugar Drops on mobile Screenshot_2015-05-19-12-56-13.png|Layout on mobile version. Look at the rightmost green candy. Level_281_mobile_new_colour_scheme.png|Pay attention to the number of sugar drops collected. Level_281_failed_but_sugar_drop_candies_are_kept.png|Failing the level 281 shown above but all the sugar drops are kept. 1st_reward_for_collecting_sugar_drops_in_progress.png|Processing the reward after collecting sugar drops (old). 1st_reward_for_collecting_sugar_drops_down_the_conveyor_belt.png|The first rewarding moving down the conveyor belt (old). 1st reward for collecting sugar drops opened.png|Opening the reward (old). Opening_the_reward_(auto).png|Opening the reward (new). Note that the process is automatic. Rewards_from_sugar_drop_feature.png|Rewards from sugar frop feature (new) Advice_from_rewards_obtained_from_sugar_drop_feature.png|An advice telling players that they can use the rewards they won in levels. Screenshot_2015-05-19-19-11-02.png|There are 5 stages of rewards, which require you to be online to claim (old version). Screenshot_2015-07-04-09-51-40.png|There are 5 stages of rewards, which require you to be online to claim (new version). Screenshot_2015-05-20-07-30-22.png|During a colour bomb + orange triped combo, the Sugar Drop below stays put. Results from clicking on a non sugar drop level.png|You cannot collect sugar drops in a non-Sugar Track level Sugar Drop level advice 1.png|Sugar drop level advice 1 Sugar Drop level advice 2.png|Sugar drop level advice 2 Sugar Drop level advice 3.png|Sugar drop level advice 3 Sugar Drop level advice 4.png|Sugar drop level advice 4 Sugar Drop level advice 5.png|Sugar drop level advice 5 Sugar Drop level advice 6.png|Sugar drop level advice 6 Sugar Drop cooldown in progress.png|Cooldown on mobile. From here, it is known that the belt carrying the rewards is called the "Sugar Track". Sugar track.png Sugar_Drops.png|Sugar Drops Screenshot_2015-07-02-16-42-26.png|Sugar drop candies in Goggle Playstore Category:Boosters Category:Elements